Treatment of vascular disease in which the lumen of a blood vessel is significantly narrowed or occluded by atherosclerosis includes surgical and endovascular methods. Conventional surgical methods include obtaining access to a blood vessel via one or more surgical incisions and either removing the blockage by performing an endarterectomy or bypassing the blockage by placing a bypass graft which has a generally cylindrical shape. Endovascular methods include obtaining access to a blood vessel with a catheter and improving blood flow therein by performing an athrectomy, atherolysis, or balloon and laser angloplasty with or without endovascular stent placement. In general, the preferred treatment of severe stenosis or occlusion of a long vessel segment has been surgical bypass grafting.
Although conventional surgical bypass grafting is an accepted procedure. It presents substantial morbidity and mortality risks. Also, not all patients are acceptable candidates for the above surgical procedure due to advanced age and preexisting medical conditions. Moreover, conventional surgical bypass grafting is an invasive procedure which may require extended hospitalization due to postoperative recovery. In addition, the above surgical procedure may involve substantial financial costs to patients, hospitals and society in general. Further, incisions made during the above surgical procedure may cause significant cosmetically unattractive scarring which is undesirable to many patients.